


Halcyon (Korean Translation)

by lucadris



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 07:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15261975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucadris/pseuds/lucadris
Summary: Korean translation of the original work by Terminallydepraved





	Halcyon (Korean Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Halcyon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904683) by [Terminallydepraved](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terminallydepraved/pseuds/Terminallydepraved). 



행크는 본인이 해롭다고 할 수 있는 습관에 곧잘 의존하곤 한다는 사실을 인정했다. 삶이 힘들어질 때면, 감당하기에 세상이 너무 지나칠 때면 모두가 행크를 어디서 찾아야 하는지 알고 있었다. 가장 가까운 바에서 병을 바닥내고 있을 테니. 행크는 술과 나쁜 습관과 자기 혐오로 스스로를 망쳐왔고, 그러고도 원하던 곳에 도달하지 못하자 그는 더욱 깊이 빠져들어갔다.

 

행크는 객관적으로도 건전한 사람이라고 부르기 힘든 대상이었다. 그리고 코너, 뭐든 기꺼이 돕고자 하는 애완용 소형견 같은 녀석은, 일찌감치 그걸 깨달은 터였다.

 

“힘내세요, 경위님!” 코너가 반 블록쯤 앞서가며 재잘거렸다. “3마일만 더 가면 됩니다!”

 

골로 갈 때까지 마시는 건 잊어버리라지, 행크는 생각했다. 이렇게나 단호한 고문에는 찻길에 몸을 던지는 게 유일한 선택지였다.

 

행크는 머리카락에 손을 올리고 땀투성이에 엉킨 머리칼을 얼굴에서 밀어올린 뒤 억지로 좀 더 빠르게 달렸다. 이 고문 속에서 행크의 편을 들기에는 밖에 나와 그저 행복할 뿐인 스모가 코너의 곁에서 응원이라도 하듯 짖었다.

 

돌이켜보면, 그렇게 나쁘게 들리지만은 않았었다. 몸매를 다시 가꾸는 거라던지, 파트너와 함께하는 조깅이라던지. 코너에게 그러겠다고 답한 건 새해 다짐과 같은 느낌이 들었다. 삶을 다시 다잡겠다는 기분이라도 내보려고 시작하지만 결국엔 실행에 옮기지도 못하는 것. 행크는 스스로에게 한 약속을 어기는 데에 익숙했다. 그러나 그 약속에 책임을 져야 하는 것에는 전혀 그렇지 못했다.

 

“빌어먹을 코너,” 행크는 아마도 힘들게 쌕쌕거렸다는 표현이 더 정확할 소리로 투덜거렸다.

 

“뭐라고 하셨나요, 경위님?”

 

행크는 도끼눈을 했다. “별 거 아냐, 나한테 심장마비가 오면 나더러 염병할 조깅을 하라고 한 걸 네가 무척 후회하게 될 거라고,” 행크는 씹어뱉듯 말했다. 이러기엔 빌어먹게 이르기도 했고 심지어 오늘은 토요일이었다. 염병할 고문이었다. 이건 고문이었고 코너야말로 그 원흉인 사디스트였다.

 

코너는 눈썹 하나를 치켜올리고는 빌어먹게도…맙소사, 속도를 늦추지도 않고 뒤로 조깅해서 그를 바라보았다. 스모는 제 주인에게 가해지는 잔혹함은 거들떠보지도 않고 여전히 그 곁에서 총총 걸어왔다.

 

“그러지 마시고요, 경위님,” 코너는 꾸중하기 시작했다. “경위님도 저처럼 아시다시피 건강해지는 건 중요하잖습니까. 현재 경위님의 생체 징후로 보건대 심장마비가 올 위험은 전혀 없습니다. 경위님의 현 심박동수는—“

 

행크는 듣고 싶지 않았으므로 그 숫자를 아랑곳않는다는 큰 신음으로 덮어버렸다. 그 바람에 있지도 않은 숨이 차올랐지만 코너를 닥치게 만들었다는 기분은 꽤나 괜찮았다. “계속 그렇게 뛰다간 나무에 부딪힐 거다,” 행크는 헉헉거렸다. 애초에 그 말을 꺼내기조차 너무 힘들어서 담겨 있던 울화는 묻혀버렸지만. “넘어뜨려, 스모. 그래도 싸.”

 

스모는 꼬리를 흔들고 혀를 내뺀 채, 좀 더 빨리 움직이느라 턱에서 침을 흘리며 낮게 컹컹거렸다. 코너는 개에게 미소지었고 행크는 고개를 떨구는 수밖에 없었다. 젠장할 개조차도 등을 돌려버리다니. 배신자들. 온통 배신자투성이였다.

 

코너는 행크에게 온갖 자잘한 것들에 일일히 신경쓰고 가르치려 드는 꼬맹이다운 시선을 던졌다. 짙은 갈색 눈이 굴러갔고 필요도 없는 한숨이 코너의 입술에서 떨어졌다. 코너의 LED는 노란색으로 돌았다가, 다시 파래졌다. “여기서 쉬죠,” 코너는 마지못해 동의하며 한 구석에 멈춰섰다. 그는 곧바로 무릎을 숙이고는 잘 따라온 데에 대한 상이라도 주듯 스모의 헐렁한 귀 뒤를 긁어주었다. “다음 10분 동안 부디 체력을 회복하도록 해주세요, 경위님, 그렇지 않으면 스케줄이 늦어질 겁니다.”

 

행크는 거기에 대한 자기 생각을 몹시 말해주고 싶었지만, 전신이 당장 앉으라고 비명을 질러대는 데에야 그럴 수 있을 턱이 없었다. 행크는 마지막 몇 발자국에서 비틀거리다 코너 옆의 시멘트 바닥에 털썩 주저앉으며 화끈거리는 손으로 땀투성이 머리카락을 얼굴에서 치워올렸다. 폣속 가득 공기를 채워넣고 있자니 시야가 점점 원래대로 돌아오는 것 같았다.

 

맙소사, 체력이 이렇게 엉망일 줄이야. 스모조차 개 나이로 치자면 마흔에 하는 거라곤 집에 드러누워서 털만 뿜는데도, 행크보다 더 잘 해나가고 있는 것 같아 보였다.

 

뺨에 뭔가 차가운 것이 닿자 움찔 놀랐다. 행크는 물러나다가 균형을 잃고 뒤로 넘어갈 뻔했다. 창피할 뻔했던 사고는 코너가 어깨를 잡고 손쉽게 받쳐줌으로서 무마되었다. 그의 다른 손에는 작은 물병이 들려 있었다. 행크는 얼굴을 찌푸렸다.

 

“이건 또 뭐야?” 행크는 쉰 목소리로 말했다. 땀이 말라가며 피부가 불편하게 따끔거렸다.

 

“물입니다, 경위님,” 코너가 다시 물을 내밀며 말했다. “장기적인 신체 활동에는 수분 보충이 매우 중요해요.”

 

“나도 알아,” 행크는 발끈하며 코너에게서 물을 휙 낚아챘다. 코너가 돕겠다고 하기도 전에 행크는 뚜껑을 비틀어 따고, 단숨에 전부 마셔버렸다. 시원한 물이 타는 듯한 목구멍을 축여주었다. 행크는 손을 내리고 가쁜 숨을 들이쉬며, 전신이 통증에 욱씬대는 동안 고개를 숙였다.

 

“이건 재활용통에 버리겠습니다,” 코너는 무릎을 숙이고 빈 병을 행크의 헐거운 손아귀에서 가져가며 중얼거렸다. “오늘 아주 잘 해내셨습니다, 경위님. 경위님이 자랑스러워요.”

 

거기에 대고 신음하는 건 무례하겠지. 행크는 앞머리에 손가락을 얽고는 무례하게 굴고 싶은 충동을 참았다.

 

“고맙다,” 행크는 코너가 스모를 데리고 근처의 재활용 쓰레기통으로 가는 게 보일 만큼만 고개를 들고 중얼거렸다. 신이시여, 코너의 반바지는 짧기도 짧았다. 저런 옷은 어디서 구했담? 전체적으로 생기발랄해보인다고 할 수밖에 없는 옷차림에, 코너가 입은 희고 깔끔한 운동복 셔츠와 반바지의 조합은 행크가 오늘 하루치 한계에 다다랐음을 더욱 깨닫게 할 뿐이었다.

 

솔직히 말하자면, 행크는 이렇게나 오래 버틴 것에 스스로가 제법 자랑스럽기도 했다. 안드로이드 혁명 이후로, 삶은…달라졌다. 좋은 변화인지 나쁜 변화인지 구분이 어렵긴 했지만. 행크가 아는 건 이제 코너가 그의 인생에 있어 고정점이라는 사실이었다. 서에서나 조깅할 때나 파트너로 있는. 세상에, 심지어 코너는 사실상 행크와 같이 사는 것이나 마찬가지였다. 원한다면 자기만의 삶을 가꿔나갈 수 있음에도 말이다. 자유 의지니 뭐니하는 그런 것들이 있잖은가.

 

하지만 아니었다. 아니, 코너는 행크를 떠맡기로 결정했고 좋던 싫던, 행크는 거기에 익숙해지는 중이었다.

 

제일 나쁜 건, 행크는 코너가 병을 쓰레기통에 던져버리고 스모를 쓰다듬으려 몸을 숙이는 걸 보며 생각했다. 제일 나쁜 건, 행크 본인도 그걸 점점 좋아하게 되어가고 있단 것이리라.

 

코너가 다시 일어나자 행크는 고개를 숙였다. 코너와 같이 있는 건 썩 나쁘지 않았지만 뜀박질하는 건 딱 질색이었다. 염병할 운동. 은근슬쩍 햄버거에 대해 한 마디 하던 때부터 코너가 행크의 끔찍한 식습관에 대해 그냥 넘어갈 리가 없단 걸 일찌감치 알아챘어야 했다. 식단 변화도 변화였지만, 이 고문 같은 달리기는 더 지긋지긋했다. 다른 누군가가 신경을 써준다는 건…빌어먹게도 괴로웠다. 하지만 코너는 고집스러웠다. 고집스럽고 진심이고 행크처럼 한물 간 사람에게는 과분하도록 선량했다.

 

행크는 시멘트 위에 어두운 자국이 생기자 눈을 깜빡였다. 눈썹을 찌푸렸다. 이게 설마…오, 이런 제기랄. 자국이 하나 더, 그리고 또 하나 생기자 행크는 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. 몸을 일으키며, 행크는 하늘을 올려다보고 검은색의 퉁퉁한 구름들이 머리 위에 모여들자 큰 소리로 욕을 내뱉었다. 빗물이 얼굴을 점점이 적시기 시작했다.

 

염병할.

 

“코너, 염병할 비가 오잖냐,” 비가 더 거세게 내리자 더 크게 욕을 하며 행크는 말했다.

 

코너는 그의 곁에 멈춰서는 똑같이 하늘을 올려다보았다. “확실히 그렇군요, 경위님,” 점점 나빠지는 날씨에도 전혀 개의치 않는 투였다. 스모도 별로 개의치 않는 것처럼 보였다. 개가 몸을 털며 두 사람 모두에게 물을 튀기자 행크는 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. 집에 가서 뒷정리를 하자면 아주 환장하게 생겼군. 행크는 저녁 내내 젖은 개냄새가 진동하리란 사실을 그냥 받아들이기로 하고 코너에게로 시선을 돌렸다.

 

“택시라도 부르지?”

 

“택시요?”

 

행크는 눈썹을 치켜올렸다가 천둥 소리가 공기중에 진동하자 화들짝 놀랐다. 스모가 측은하게 낑낑거렸다. 행크는 반려견을 진정시키기 위해 손을 뻗으며 숨죽여 한숨을 내쉬었다. “그래, 코너, 택시. 핸드폰을 안 가져왔어,” 그는 투덜거렸다. 십 년도 더 된 이 낡아빠진 바지에는 빌어먹을 주머니도 없었다. 이 바지가 몸에 아직 맞는다는 사실에 좀 놀라긴 했지만 그건 여기서든 저기서든 알 바 아닌 이야기였다.

 

긍정하는 대신 코너의 LED가 노란색으로 반짝였다. 어떤 이유에선지 그 광경은 행크에게 한 줄기 경악을 내려보냈다. 경찰의 본능이라고 그는 생각했고, 그 본능은 거의 틀린 적이 없었다. 빛이 다시 파래졌다. 코너가 미소지었다.

 

“달리기를 끝내기엔 완벽한 동기 부여가 될 것 같군요, 경위님,” 신경 써서 빗어넘긴 머리가 비로 축축히 젖는 와중에도 코너는 기분 좋게 읊었다. “쿨다운 운동이라고 생각하시죠.”

 

거세지는 빗속에서 행크는 빤히 쳐다보았다. “너…코너, 저 지금 진심으로 하는 소리냐?!” 행크는 절박하게 버스나 택시를 찾아 주변을 둘러보았다. 허나 길가는 텅 비어 있었고, 설령 차가 있었더라도 개를 데리고 타게 해줄 리가 없단 사실을 행크는 잘 알고 있었다. 염병.

 

코너가 활짝 웃었다. 코너가 흠뻑 젖은 와중에도 여전히 잘생겼다는 사실이 행크에겐 끔찍했다. “어서 가죠,” 코너는 밝게 말하며 스모의 목줄을 끌어당겨 개를 일으켜 세웠다. “먼저 집에 도착하는 사람이 이기는 겁니다!”

 

“잠깐…이기긴 뭘 이겨?!” 행크는 한 번 돌아보지도 않고 출발해버린 코너한테 소리질렀다. 빌어먹을 안드로이드가 완벽한 자세로 달려가는 것과 스모가 길을 건너는 동안 거기에 손쉽게 보조를 맞추는 것을 지켜보며 행크는 찰지게 욕설을 퍼부었다. 행크는 그 뒤를 따라 달려나갔다. 무릎이 지끈거리고 폐가 홧홧했다. “이런 빌어먹을, 적어도 내가 이길 거란 척이라도 해주지 그러냐, 이 나쁜 놈아!”

 

거기까지 가는 달리기가 고문이었다면, 집으로 가는 길은 완전히 지옥이었다. 행크는 코너의 비인간적인 체력을 따라가려 발버둥쳤고, 소나기가 한 번 들이칠 때마다 밟아야 하는 웅덩이, 눈에 달라붙는 머리카락, 아까 마신 물만큼 맛좋지는 않은 빗물 한 모금이 하나씩 늘어나는 셈이었다. 결국 코너도 이걸 눈치 채고 속도를 줄였다. 심지어 행크가 한 걸음 한 걸음을 뗄 때마다 응원해 주었지만, 그조차도 행크가 쏟아지는 빗속에서 2마일 반을 반쯤 눈멀고 완전히 지친 채 달리고 있단 걸 숨겨주진 못했다.

 

행크가 사는 동네에 다다랐을쯤에는 행크는 쓰러지기 일보직전이었다. 문까지 가는 마지막 몇 걸음에도 다리가 후들거렸고, 코너에게 무턱대고 열쇠를 쑥 내민 뒤 안드로이드가 문을 여는 동안 행크는 바깥 벽에 기대어 도무지 돌아오지 않는 숨을 돌리느라 쌕쌕거렸다.

 

“정말 자랑스럽군요, 경위님,” 코너가 손쉽게 문을 열며 말했다. 맙소사, 안은 어두캄캄했지만 행크는 전혀 신경 쓰지 않았다. “오늘 목표치였던 거리를 초과 달성했고, 경위님이 소모하신 칼로리는 기쁘게도 총 500 칼로리가 넘습니다.”

 

행크로선 들어가서 바닥에 널브러지는 게 더 기쁘겠지만, 그렇게 말할 에너지도 남아 있지 않았다. 행크는 그저 코너를 밀치고 지나가 벽을 짚으며 거실까지 겨우 도달했다. 길거리에서 새어들어오는 얼마 안 되는 빛조차 커튼에 가려졌지만 몸에 밴 습관이란 건 취했을 때든 멀쩡할 때든 참으로 대단한 도움이 아닐 수 없었다. 스모의 줄이 풀리는 소리가 곁귀로 들려왔고, 스모가 곧 난리를 칠 거라고 코너에게 경고할 기력도 없다는 게 행크가 얼마나 지쳤는지를 보여주는 셈이었다.

 

“스모, 안 돼!” 코너가 딱 맞춰 소리쳤다. 소파에 얼굴부터 푹 쓰러지기 전에 행크는 겨우 쓴웃음을 지었다. 온몸이 후들거리고 근육은 욱씬거렸다.

 

“그거 닦는 게 좋을 거다,” 행크는 웅얼거리고선 어젯밤 반쯤 마신 뒤 놔뒀던 맥주병을 찾아 허우적거렸다.

 

나무에 유리가 닿는 소리에 행크는 고개를 들었다. 코너는 이제 그의 곁에 서서는 문제의 맥주병을 손에 들고 있었다. “거실은 제가 치우겠습니다. 이것부터 시작해서요,” 손에 닿지 않게 병을 들며 코너가 말했다. “부디 물로 수분을 보충해 주십시오, 경위님. 알콜보다는 그게 나을 겁니다.”

 

행크는 얼굴을 찌푸리며 몸을 똑바로 일으켜 세웠다. “오늘 하루치 물은 다 보충한 것 같다만,” 단조롭게 말하며 행크는 흠뻑 젖은 운동복을 손짓해보였다. 맥주병을 슬쩍하려 했지만 코너는 이미 부엌으로 움직이고 있었다. 행크는 소파에 축 늘어져서는 신음했다. 코너가 남은 맥주를 싱크대에 따라버리는 소리를 묻어버릴 만큼은 못 되었지만.

 

털에 묻은 물을 털어내고 뽀송뽀송해진 스모가 거실로 어슬렁어슬렁 들어와 개 침대로 향했다. 행크는 개가 쿠션 위에 털썩 드러누워 앞발을 베고 눕는 걸 지켜보았다. 운 좋은 녀석. 낮잠이 딱 좋을 것 같았지만, 행크는 코너가 아직 끝나려면 멀었다는 기분이 들었다. 벌써 안드로이드가 부엌에서 걸어오는 소리가 들렸다. 행크는 어깨 위에서 고개를 굴려 코너에게 짜증 섞인 시선을 던졌고, 코너는 평온한 미소로 그에 화답했다.

 

“꽤나 잘난 기분이겠구만,” 행크는 툴툴거렸다.

 

아직도 머리칼과 옷에서 물을 뚝뚝 흘리던 코너는 눈썹을 찡그렸다. “잘났다고요? 아마도 오늘 우리가 달성한 결과에 저도 어느 정도 뿌듯한 것 같습니다. 오늘 잘해내셨어요. 저도 재밌었습니다.”

 

행크는 믿을 수 없단 시선을 그에게 던졌다. “재미있었다고?” 그는 되풀이해 말했다. 맙소사, 코너는 진짜로 사디스트였다. “이런, 제기랄. 날 고문하는 게 재밌었다니 다행이구만.”

 

허리에 손을 얹으며, 코너는…젠장, 코너는 입을 삐죽였다. 행크는 그 모습에 멈칫했다. 꽤나…굳이 말하자면, 꽤나 귀여웠다. 제길.

 

“알았다, 알았어, 좋아,” 코너의 바보 같은 삐친 얼굴이 사라지지 않자 행크는 항복했다. 행크는 두 손을 들어보이고선 코너의 시선을 피해 시선을 낮췄다. “고문은 아니었어. 그렇지만 맙소사, 코너. 난 늙었어. 날 개처럼 굴리고선 좋아할 거라 기대하진 마라.”

 

코너의 뺨에서 물 한 방울이 굴러떨어져 목을 따라 웃옷의 옷깃 안으로 사라졌다. 집안의 조용한 어둠 속에서, 바깥의 폭풍은 멀게만 느껴졌다. 행크는 꼼지락거리다 소파 뒤에 손을 얹고 똑바로 일어섰다. 사슴 눈을 한 안드로이드 덕분에 젖은 옷을 입고 밤새 죄책감에 시달리다간 병에 걸릴 게 뻔했다.

 

“네가 갈아입을 옷이 여기 있던가?” 행크는 투덜거리다가도 코너가 화장실까지 뒤따라오는 소리에 한숨을 내쉬었다. 푸들이 따로 없군. 운동복 상의의 두터운 천이 불편하게 가슴에 달라붙었고, 바지는 오는 길에 물을 먹어 엉겨붙고 늘어졌다. “염병, 난리났구만,” 행크는 끙 앓는 소리를 내며 불을 켰다. “그 장마 속에서 달리게 만들다니 믿을 수가 없군.”

 

“장마가 아닙니다, 경위님,” 코너가 도움이 되고자 문가에서 정정했다. “그리고 여벌 옷이 필요할 거라곤 생각을 못 했습니다.”

 

행크는 옷장에서 수건 두어 개를 꺼내선 하나를 코너에게 던지고 남은 하나로는 뭉친 머리카락을 말렸다. “그러셨겠지,” 행크는 한숨을 내쉬며 조명 아래의 코너를 돌아보았다. 실수였다. 별 도움이 되지 않게 조금 뒤늦게 깨달아버렸지만.

 

코너의 흰색 셔츠는 폭우 속에서 살아남지 못했다. 속이 훤히 비쳐보이는 옷은 코너의 몸에 착 달라붙었다. 형식적으로 몸을 말리는 행동에 거친 수건이 색 짙은 머리카락을 헝클어뜨렸지만, 팔을 들자 셔츠가 그 늘씬한 가슴에 더욱 바짝 달라붙을 뿐이었다. 행크는 코너의 입이 움직이며 물, 행크의 건강, 카펫의 깔끔함에 대해 또 하나의 후기, 제안이며 온갖 사소한 의견들을 늘어놓는 걸 멍하니 들었다. 행크가 듣고 있다고 코너가 생각할 거란 걸 알았지만, 아니었다. 행크는 전혀 듣고 있지 않았다.

 

행크는 얇은 천 아래 숨겨진 코너의 유두가 빛에 연한 분홍색으로 언뜻 드러나보이는 것에 정신이 팔려 있었다.

 

정신이 팔리기엔 바보 같은 점이긴 했다. 그것도 어마어마하게. 당연히 코너는 해부학적으로 고증이 잘 되어 있겠지. 그는 최신형 프로토타입, 사이버라이프가 내놓을 수 있는 최고의 기술력이었으니까. 코너를 인공 생명체의 완벽한 본보기로 만들기 위해 아낌없는 비용이 들어갔으리라. 코너의 젖은 머리카락이 말라가며 곱슬거리는 방식부터 생체 역학적으로 달아오른 피부가 서늘한 공기에 닿으면 보이는 인간적인 반응까지, 코너는 완벽했다. 행크는 왜 자기가 달리 예상했는지 알 수가 없었다.

 

그 사실이 왜 피를 들끓게 했는지도 이해할 수 없었다.

 

“무슨 문제라도 있으십니까, 경위님?”

 

행크는 고개를 쳐들고 코너의 눈을 마주보았다. 제길. 코너는 또다시 그 호기심 어린 표정을 띄우고 두 눈으로는 행크한테 또 무슨 문제가 생겼는지 알아내려 스캔하는 게 분명했다. 눈치챌 수나 있으려나? 코너 본인이 바로 집중을 방해하는 장본인이란 사실이 미리 짜인 프로그램 패러미터에 스쳐지나가기나 할까?

 

“아니, 코너,” 팽크는 한숨을 내쉬면서 억지로 화장실로부터 비틀거리며 빠져나왔다. “다 괜찮아.”

 

코너가 몇 발짝 물러서자 빗물이 여전히 뺨과 셔츠를 타고 흘렀다. 스모가 멀리서 이상한 소리를 들었을 때와 똑같이 고개를 옆으로 갸웃거렸다. “정말이십니까?” 코너는 캐물었다. 염병하게도 당연스럽게. “제 스캔에 의하면 경위님께선 무기력증이나 만취 상태와는 맞지 않는 증상을 보이고 계신데요. 오늘 너무 오래 뛰었습니까? 이 반응을 염두에 두고 앞으로 있을 외출을 재조정해야—“

 

“넌 잠시라도 분석질하는 걸 멈출 수 없냐?” 행크는 항복 자세로 두 손을 들어올리며 말을 잘랐다. “제길, 이건 너 때문에 그러는 게 아니야, 알았어?”

 

코너는 눈을 깜빡였다. 거의 놀란 것처럼 보였다. 코너는 명치께에서 손을 기도하듯 가지런히 앞으로 모았다. 특유의 버릇이라고, 행크는 눈치챈 터였다. 자세히 찾아보면 코너에겐 의외로 그런 게 많았다.

 

“저 때문이라고 말하려던 건 아니었습니다,” 코너는 조용히 말했다. 따스한 갈색 눈이 행크를 향했고, 멋쩍어 하는 표정이 어려보이는 얼굴에 뿌리내렸다. “그래도, 전…신경쓰였다고나 할까요, 그 원인이 무엇일지요.”

 

행크는 두 손에 얼굴을 묻고 싶은 충동에 항복해버렸다. 이건 그저…우라질, 코너는 너무 순진해 보였다. 저 커다란 눈, 부드러워보이는 입술 하며. 코너는 마치 행크가 해와 별을 하늘에 달아놓은 것처럼 그를 바라보았고, 행크는 코너에게 욕망을 투사하고 있었다. 또.

 

뭔가가 어깨를 스치자 행크는 어쩌지 못하고 펄쩍 뛰어올랐다. 움찔 놀라며 손을 치웠지만, 그냥 코너였을 뿐이었다. 항상 그저 코너만이, 조금 지나치게 가까이 서 있거나, 행크가 최악의 상태일 때 확인하려 들 뿐이었다. 두 눈에 걱정을 담고 곁에 서서 올려다보며, 그리고…염병할.

 

이러기에 행크는 너무 나이가 많았다. 이런 걸 누리기엔 너무 나이가 많고 부서졌고 망가졌지만, 코너는 그럼에도 불구하고 욕망하는 것조차 너무 손쉽게 만들었다.

 

“경위님?”

 

행크는 목청을 가다듬고 눈을 돌렸다. 얼굴이 조금 뜨끈했다. “별 거 아냐, 코너,” 행크는 중얼거렸다. “그냥 잊어버려.”

 

그러나 코너는 고개를 갸웃거리고는 눈을 가늘게 뜰 뿐이었다. 코너는 행크가 범죄 현장인 것마냥 재어보았다. 글쎄, 어느 정도는. 만약 코너가 행크를 핥으려 든다면 지금 상황이 뭐든 간에 더 큰 문제가 터질 것이다. 행크는 한 발 물러서고 들고 있는 수건을 만지작거리다가, 뭔가 할 게 필요하자 이미 마른 얼굴을 닦아냈다. 뜀박질의 열기가 식자 조금 추워오기 시작했다. 코너에게도 새 옷을 갖다줘야 할 것이다.

 

“혹시 성욕을 느끼시는 건가요, 경위님?” 코너가 매우 침착하게 말했다.

 

행크는 수건을 떨어뜨렸다. 그 말에 뭐라고 답해야 좋을지 알 수 없었다. 코너는, 당연하게도, 그 침묵을 말을 계속해도 좋다는 허락으로 이해했다.

 

“절 보실 때 경위님의 동공이 팽창되었고, 체온도 약간 상승했습니다,” 코너는 무척이나 태연하게 읊어갔다. 심지어 떨어진 수건을 주워들고 팔에 걸쳐놓으며 말을 이어가기까지 했다. “신체적 활동은 하지 않았는데도 땀을 흘리는 것도, 경위님이 무의식적으로 보이는 입술, 손, 눈 동작도 전부 성적 욕구를 나타내고 있는데요. 제가 틀렸습니까?”

 

어째서인지 재판이라도 받는 듯한 느낌이 들었다. 방어적으로 군다면 찔리는 것처럼 보일 것이다. 행크는 마른침을 삼키고 코너의 시선을 피했다.

 

“언제부터 저와 섹스를 하고 싶으셨습니까?”

 

행크는 사레가 들릴 뻔했다. 침에든, 충격에든, 뭔가 형언할 수 없는 것에. 행크는 휘둥그레진 눈으로 코너를 쳐다보는 와중에도, 어떻게 이 빌어먹을 안드로이드가 창피한 기색이 조금도 없이 그런 질문을 할 수 있는지 끔찍스러웠다. “이런 염병할, 코너,” 행크는 팔짱을 끼고 코너가 아닌 다른 뭔가를 노려보며 중얼거렸다. “그딴 소리는 대체 왜 하는 거야?”

 

저 짜증나는 노란빛이 또. 코너는 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. “제가…” 코너는 멈추고는 섬찟하도록 인간다운 몸짓으로 턱을 손으로 짚었다. 그러곤 발을 내려다보았다. “제가 뭔가를 오해한 겁니까? 경위님께선 성적으로 끌린다는 징후를 보이셨고, 여기에 있는 건 저뿐이니 그 대상이 저일 거라고 생각했습니다만.”

 

“그렇다고 해서 굳이—굳이 그걸 소리내서 말할 필요는 없잖냐!” 행크는 쏘아붙였다. 맙소사, 정말 방어적으로 말해버리고 말았군. 이런 제길, 게다가 코너가 그 걷어차인 강아지 같은 표정으로 행크를 보고 있었다. “신이시여, 그냥…젠장할, 코너. 그냥 무시해. 나도 무턱대고 너한테 투영하거나 하지—“

 

“투영한다고요?” 코너가 끼어들었다. 이제는 더 강렬하게 쳐다보고 있었다. 코너가 한 걸음 더 가까이 다가왔다. “경위님, 제가 그에 화답하지 않을 거라고 생각하신 건가요? 그래서 이 주제가 불편하신 겁니까?”

 

행크는 코너가 바보인 것처럼 쳐다보지 않으려 했다. 아마도 실패했겠지만, 별로 놀랄 것도 없겠지. “넌 염병할 안드로이드야, 코너,” 행크는 코너가 확실히 이해하도록 천천히 말했다. “난 같은 감정을 느끼지 않는 상대한테 지분거리는 쓰레기가 아니라고.”

 

코너는 손을 느슨하게 주먹쥐어 턱에 대고는 행크를 머리부터 발끝까지 분석했다. “그리고 제가 같은 감정을 느끼지 않을 거란 증거는 어디에 있습니까?” 코너는 마치 사건인 마냥 이 모든 걸 분석하며 말했다.

 

믿을 수 없다는 걸 참기가 점점 힘들어지고 있었다. “너 정말로 거기 서서 나한테—네가, 뭘 한다고? 나하고 섹스하고 싶다고 말하는 거냐?” 그 생각만으로도 행크는 머리가 핑 돌았다.

 

깜빡이는 눈. 아주 작게 반짝이는 노란 불빛. “네,” 코너는 손을 내리며 말했다. “네, 여기 서서 그렇게 말씀드리는 겁니다.”

 

행크는 입을 쩍 벌리고 쳐다보았다.

 

코너가 미소 지으며 조금 더 가까이 다가왔다. “놀라셨습니까?” 그가 물었다.

 

놀랐냐니… “그래, 아주 빌어먹게 놀랐다,” 행크는 쏘아붙이고선 다시 거실에 다다를 때까지 뒷걸음질쳤다. 맙소사, 술이 필요했다. 오늘은 대체 어떻게 되어먹은 날이지? 행크는 관자놀이를 문지르며 코너의 열렬하고 작은 미소를 힐끗 보았다. “너 지금 네가 무슨 말을 하는지 알기나 하냐?”

 

“제 생각엔 제가 경위님과 섹스를 하고 싶다고 말하는 것 같은데요.”

 

행크는 발을 돌려선 부엌으로 직행했다. 정확히는, 코너가 눈치채지 못하게 시리얼 뒤에 숨겨놓은 위스키병을 향해서. “너 진단 테스트를 좀 돌려봐야겠다,” 행크는 중얼거렸다. 프로그램에 버그가 생긴 거였다, 분명. 그게 전부겠지—

 

“진단 완료. 제 시스템에는 문제가 없습니다,” 뒤따라 부엌으로 들어오며 코너가 조언하듯 나열했다. 행크는 수납장을 열고 시리얼 상자들을 옆으로 밀어내며 그 병을 찾아 헤맸다. 서늘한 유리가 느껴지지 않자 행크는 이를 갈고는 발돋움을 했다. “만약 위스키를 찾으시는 거라면, 지난 주에 제가 버렸습니다.”

 

행크는 뻣뻣하게 몸을 내리고 돌아서며 노려보았다. 그는 필요한 것보다 좀 더 세게 수납장 문을 닫았다. “만약 맨정신으로 내가 이 대화를 나눌 거라고 생각한다면, 각오 단단히 하는 게 좋을 거다.”

 

“정말요?” 코너가 물었다. “왜죠?”

 

왜라니? “왜냐면…왜냐면…말대꾸하지 마라, 코너,” 행크는 얼굴을 찌푸리며 포기했다. “그럴 기분 아냐.”

 

“왜냐면 저와 성관계를 맺고 싶은 기분이실 테니까요,” 안드로이드가 제안했다. “이해합니다.”

 

행크는 천장을 올려다보며, 신에게 – 아무 신이든 간에 – 지금 당장 이 자리에서 자기를 끝장내달라고 빌었다. “이게 현실일 리가 없어,” 그는 말했다. “넌 날 죽기 직전까지 밀어붙여놓고, 빗속에서 집까지 달리게 만들어놓고선, 이젠 나하고 섹스하고 싶다고 말하고 있잖아.”

 

코너가 조금 더 가까이 다가왔다. LED가 행크의 가슴에 서늘한 파란 빛을 드리웠다. “변명하자면,” 그는 중얼거렸다. “경위님이 먼저 관심을 표하긴 하셨습니다.”

 

“왜?” 행크는 눈에 힘을 줬지만 잠시 후 코너가 가슴 위에 손을 얹자 얼굴을 찡그렸다. “왜 하고 많은 사람들 중에 날 원해?” 위스키에 젖어 사는 문제투성이인데다가 달리 참아주는 사람도 없기에 개가 가장 친한 친구인 사람을. 그래, 코너에게 별다른 지인이 없긴 했다. 그래도.

 

노란 빛. 처리 중. 그리고는 파란색.

 

짙은 갈색 눈이 행크의 눈을 찾았고, 행크는 그 시선을 피하기엔 너무 나약했다. 이렇게 가까이 붙어 있자니 행크는 속눈썹 하나하나, 코너의 피부에 빗방울처럼 흩어진 인공적인 흠결을 세어볼 수도 있었다. “왜냐면 전 경위님이 좋으니까요,” 코너는 단순하게, 진심으로 말했다. “그 이상의 이유가 필요합니까?”

 

그래. 그래, 그 이상의 이유가 필요했다. 수 천 가지의 이유가 필요했지만 코너가 그만큼 이유를 댈 수 있더라도 행크는 하나하나 전부 반박할 수 있으리라고 자신했다. 그리고 본론으로 들어가자면…본론만 말하자면, 행크는 지쳐 있었다. 행크는 춥고 피곤하고 욱씬거리고 기운 없었고, 코너는 너무 가까이 있었다. 그저 넘어가는 게 쉬울 정도로 가까웠다.

 

그래서, 행크는 넘어가기로 했다.

 

코너에겐 처리할 시간 따위 없었다. 어쩌면 있었는지도 모르지. 행크는 코너의 정신이 어떻게 작동하는지 이해하는 척 따위 하지 않았다. 그가 아는 것이라곤 코너가 키스가 일어나도록 허락했다는 것뿐이었다. 행크는 코너의 허리를 찾아 꼭 움켜잡고 더 가까이 끌어당겨, 뒷꿈치를 들고 서도록 살짝 끌어올렸다. 부드러운 입술이 맞닿아 어색하게 움직였다. 코너는 눈을 뜬 채였다. 행크는 제정신을 유지하기 위해서라도 스스로 눈을 감았다.

 

아마도 코너의 첫 번째 키스였을 터였다. 아니, 확실히 처음이었다. 코너는 서툴렀다. 코너의 입술은 어색하게 움직였고, 턱은 뻣뻣한 데다가 고개는 조금 비뚤어진 각도에 두었다. 코가 부딪히자 행크는 짧게 웃으며 키스를 끊어냈다. 코너는 호기심 어린 눈으로 그를 쳐다보았지만 잠깐 멈췄다가 마주 미소지었다. 이상했다. 이상한 안드로이드와의 이상한 키스였고 너무도, 너무나도 코너다웠다.

 

“이건…이건 우리가 섹스를 할 거란 뜻인가요?” 코너가 조심스럽게 물었다.

 

행크는 마른침을 삼켰다. “정말 원하는 게 그거냐?”

 

계산할 필요 따윈 없었다. 코너는 그저 고개를 끄덕이고 행크의 가슴 위에 올려놓은 손을 주먹쥐었다.

 

“가서 내 방에서 기다려,” 이미 땀이 나는 것을 느끼며 행크는 숨을 쉬었다. “나는…난 뭣 좀 먼저 해야 할 일이 있으니까. 알았지?”

 

코너는 다시 바닥을 딛고 섰다. 분홍빛 혀가 촉촉하고 부드러운 입술을 살짝 훑자 행크는 무릎에 힘이 풀리는 것 같았다. 그가 아는 무엇보다도 치명적으로 부드러운 입술. “알겠습니다, 경위님,” 코너가 말했다.

 

“행크야,” 고개를 저으며 행크가 지적했다. 목청을 가다듬었다. 목소리가 너무 낮게 흘러나왔다. “이…이럴 때는 행크라고 불러.”

 

그 말에 코너가 미소지었다. “알겠습니다, 행크,” 코너는 속삭이고는 물러나서 침실로 향했다. 행크는 카운터에 몸을 기대고선 코너가 문 너머로 사라질 때까지 지켜보았다. 시야에선 사라졌지만 결코 생각으로부터는 아니었다.

 

“이런 젠장,” 행크는 중얼거리며 싱크대 옆의 유리잔을 무턱대고 찾았다. 술이 없으니 물로 만족해야 했다. 염병할. 행크는 잔을 채워 물을 단숨에 들이켜고, 수염에 물이 흘러내리자 턱을 닦아냈다. 이건…이건 말도 안 되는 일이었다, 그렇지? 아주 빌어먹게 말이 안되는 일이지. 하지만 신이시여, 만약 이게 꿈이 아니라면…

 

행크는 원했다. 소리라도 지를 수 있을 정도로 강하게.

 

유리잔을 카운터 위에 올려놓자니 손이 떨렸다. 코너가 기다리고 있었다. 행크는…행크는 가야만 했다.

 

물을 마셨음에도 불구하고 행크의 입은 몹시 마른 기분이 들었다. 행크는 눈을 감고 카운터를 밀어내며 얼굴에서 머리카락을 쓸어넘겼다. 지금이 아니면 결코 못하리라고 행크는 생각하며 침실로 눈을 돌렸다. 코너는 불을 켜지도 않았다. 저 안에서 뭘 하는 거지? 스스로의 상상력에 뺨이 붉어졌다.

 

지금이 아니면 절대 못해, 행크는 입엣말을 하며 억지로 첫 걸음을 떼었다. 상대는 그저 코너였다. 아름답고, 이상한 코너. 안드로이드가 자기도 원한다고 말한 것보다 더 놀라울 건 없을 터였다. 지금부터 이어질 모든 일은 그에 비하면 식은 죽 먹기였다.

 

행크가 드디어 침실로 들어서자, 눈에 들어온 것은…

 

오, 신이시여 맙소사.

 

“너 대체 뭐하는 거야?” 행크는 코너가 침대에 앉은 걸 보고 물었다. 단정하고 얌전하고 마치 사무실에 있는 것처럼, 코너는 등을 똑바로 펴고 허벅지 위에 두 손을 가지런히 올린 채 앉아 있었다. 안드로이드는 올빼미처럼 눈을 끔뻑이며 고개를 호기심 어린 동작으로 갸웃거렸다. 행크는 얼굴을 손으로 쓸어내렸다. 이건 마치 코너가 평가받길 기다리는 것 같았다.

 

“저는…저는 당신이 오길 기다리고 있었습니다, 경위—행크,” 호칭을 철회하는 부분에서만 살짝 더듬거리며 코너가 말했다. 코너의 손은 허벅지 위에서 꼭 주먹을 쥐었다. 코너가 입고 있던 반바지가 살짝 올라가, 흠없이 창백한 피부를 한 두 인치 정도 더 드러내보였다. “이 상황에서 달리 해야 하는 행동이 있었습니까?”

 

LED가 노란색으로 빛나자, 코너는 행크가 뭐라 말하기도 전에 자리에서 일어났다. 코너의 손은 곧장 허리로 향했다. 빠르고 결단력 있는 동작으로 코너는 반바지를 벗어내리고 옷가지에서 빠져나왔다. 길고 나긋나긋한 다리가 방의 낮은 조명 속에서 거의 빛을 내는 것 같았다. 별 특색도 없고 눈에 띄지도 않는 착 달라붙는 검정색 브리프가 하반신을 가렸다. 행크의 뇌가 그 모습에 멈칫거렸다. 만약 자신에게도 LED가 있었다면 분명 노란색에 멈춰선 채 멈출 곳을 찾지 못하고 계속 돌고 있었으리라고 행크는 확신할 수밖에 없었다.

 

그 창백한 손이 코너의 셔츠 아랫단을 잡았을 때에야 행크는 목소리를 되찾았다. 그는 단숨에 방을 가로질러선 코너의 손목을 잡았다. “이봐, 잠깐만,” 행크는 멍청한 짓을 하지 않기 위해 입술을 세게 깨물며 명령했다. “뭐하는 거야?”

 

코너는 붙잡힌 손을 보았다가 행크를 올려다보았다. “옷을 벗는 겁니다,” 코너가 천천히 말했다. “인간의 성교에 관한 정보를 찾아보니, 사람들은 이렇게 성행위를 준비한다더군요. 맞습니까?”

 

“뭐—그건—“

 

“어쩌면 굳이 옷을 벗을 필욘 없을지도 모르겠군요,” 제 손목을 그러쥔 행크의 악력을 자세히 분석하며 코너가 말을 이었다. “이 주제에 관한 제 지식은 꽤 부족하지만, 기본 이론상 성공적인 성관계에는 옷을 일부만 벗어도 상관없을 테니까요. 그렇지만 행크, 그래서는 옷이 더러워질 확률이 커지지 않겠습니까?”

 

옷을 반쯤 벗은 코너와 자는 건 한 번도 떠올려본 적이 없는 생각이긴 했지만, 빌어먹게도 이제는 생각하고 있었다. 젠장. 분명 야하기 그지없겠지. 행크는 더욱 세게 입술을 깨물고는 억지로 고개를 흔들었다. “분석은 그만해,” 코너를 붙잡은 채 그대로 침대 위에 밀어놓으며 행크는 말했다. “그냥…침착해, 알았지? 서두를 거 없어. 난…”

 

얼굴이 타도록 뜨거웠다. 맘만 먹는다면 쉽사리 구속을 뿌리칠 수 있음에도 불구하고 코너는 행크가 붙잡도록 내버려둔 채 그를 빤히 올려다보았다.

 

“내가 직접 옷을 벗겨주고 싶어서 그래,” 행크는 웅얼거리며 안드로이드가 보일 반응을 피하려 코너의 셔츠를 쳐다보았다. “넌 처음이잖아, 그렇지? 급하게 하고 싶지 않아.”

 

코너는 말없이 앉았다. 놔야한단 걸 깨닫기까지 코너의 손은 계속 행크의 손에 사로잡힌 채였다. “그렇게까지 신경써주지 않으셔도 됩니다,” 코너는 조용히 말하며 커다랗고 호기심 어린 눈으로 행크를 바라보았다. “당신이 빨리 움직인다고 해서 절 다치게 할 수 있는 것도 아니니까요.”

 

행크는 한숨을 내쉰 뒤 참지 못하고 뒷덜미를 문질렀다. “그냥…그냥 좀 더 뒤로 가봐, 알았지? 널 다치게 하고 말고가 문제가 아냐. 제대로 하는 게 문제지.” 젠장, 윤활유가 남아 있기나 했던가? 이제는 그걸 주변에 두지도 않았다. 요즘에는 샤워 중의 급한 수음 정도가 전부였기에. 행크는 코너가 침대 가운데에 앉는 것을 지켜보았다. 코너는 두 손을 헐벗은 허벅지 위에 올려놓았고, 그 광경은 어째서인지 아까보다도 더 심했다.

 

“전 어떤 식으로든 상관없습니다,” 코너는 사무적으로 말했다. “전 그저 당신과 섹스가 하고 싶은 것뿐이니까요.”

 

망할, 하느님 맙소사. 행크는 신음했다. “빌어먹을, 코너.”

 

결론만 말하자면…행크가 바라는 것도 그게 전부이긴 했다. 코너가 솔직하게 말했다고 해서 못마땅할 수는 없었다. 행크는 제 머리카락을 움켜쥐었다가, 깊은 숨을 들이쉬고 침대로 올라왔다. 바보 같이 자잘한 것 따위에 신경 쓰기에는 피가 너무 뜨거웠다. 코너는 손을 치우고 조금 뒤로 기대며, 당장이라도 벌어지기를 기대하듯 허벅지를 벌렸다. 하지만 그러진 않을 것이다. 코너가 뭐라고 주장하든 이건 천천히 시간을 두고 진행될 일이었다.

 

일을 시작하기에는 키스가 제일 최적인 것 같았다. 행크는 코너의 고개를 손으로 감싸며, 숨결을 나눌 만큼 가깝게 그를 앞으로 끌어당겼다. 코너는 두 눈을 빤히 마주보았다. LED가 반짝였다. 처리 중, 처리 중. 행크는 둘 사이의 거리를 좁히며 코너가 따라잡기 전에 입을 맞췄다. 그리고 이번에는, 코너가 제대로 해냈다. 두 눈을 천천히 감으며 코너는 행크의 손길에 기대왔다. 코너에게선 아무 맛도 나지 않았다. 마치 붓을 기다리는 캔버스처럼. 그리고 코너가 입을 벌리자, 행크는 허락받는 한 기꺼이 그 붓이 되어 더욱 깊이 입을 맞췄다.

 

키스하는 동안 행크는 다른 손을 움직였다. 코너의 어깨에서부터 허리, 그리고 더 아래로. 자세를 조금 바꾸며 코너의 믿을 수 없을 만치 매끄러운 허벅지를 꾹 쥐었다. 맙소사, 코너의 몸은 완벽했다. 두 말 할 것 없이 완벽했다. 행크는 코너의 골반과 사타구니 사이의 피부를 어루만졌다. 엄지가 브리프의 끄트머리에 걸렸다. 젊고 탄탄하면서도 안드로이드에게 가능하리라 생각지도 못한 방식으로 부드러운 몸이었다. 행크는 눈을 뜨고 키스를 멈추며, 코너의 뺨에 대고 숨을 골랐다. 제길, 벌써 하반신이 단단해진 터였다. 이런 걸 한 지 너무 오래되었다. 행크는 코너의 반응을 기대하며 아래를 힐끗 보았다.

 

대신, 행크는 얼어붙었다.

 

“행크?” 코너가 속삭이자 그의 목소리가 행크의 뺨을 간지럽혔다. “무슨 문제라도 있습니까?”

 

무슨 문제라도 있냐니. 글쎄, 상황 하기 나름이겠지? “이거…내 말은, 혹시…” 행크는 코너의 공허한 표정을 보며 얼굴을 찡그렸다. 염병, 어색해 죽겠구만.

 

코너는 그저 고개를 갸웃거릴 뿐이었다. 현재의 반쯤 흐트러진 상태와 어울리지 않게 지나치게 순진해 보이는 모습이었다. “뭘 말씀하시는 겁니까, 행크?” 그가 물었다.

 

우라질. 행크는 코너의 뺨에 손을 들어올리며, 이 모든 것의 적나라함에 내적 갈등을 느꼈다. “이거 혹시 너한테…아무 느낌도 없는 거냐?” 겨우 말해낼 수 있었다. 행크는 코너의 다리 사이를 쳐다보지 않으려 했지만, 반바지도 없고 하반신을 가리는 거라곤 타이트한 검정 브리프뿐인 상황에서, 코너의 얼굴보다는 그쪽이 더 정직하리라 생각한 탓이었다.

 

“당신이 만질 때 제게도 성적인 욕구가 드는지 물으시는 거군요,” 코너는 차분히 말하며 행크의 손에 기대었다.

 

“그래, 코너,” 행크는 한숨을 내쉬고 안드로이드에게 무미건조한 시선을 던졌다. “이게 네 기분도 좋게 만드는지 묻는 거야.”

 

짙은 갈색 눈이 행크를 마주보았다. 코너의 이마에 붙은 LED가 몇 초간 노란색으로 깜빡였다. “제 주 기능은 아닙니다,” 그가 말했다. 분명 그저 확인차 하는 말이었겠지만. “하지만 가능은 한 것 같군요. 성애봉사용 모델들과 같지는 않지만요. 새 프로토콜을 다운로드 받을까요? 당신 취향에 맞는 인격 프로그램을 찾을 수도 있습니다만.”

 

행크는 코너가 제시한 게 뭔지 제대로 이해하기도 전에 고개부터 흔들었다. 그는 코너의 뺨을 놓고는 대신 어깨를 짚었다. “절대로 안 돼,” 마치 변태 노친네가 된 듯한 기분에 행크는 중얼거렸다. 코너는 진짜로 동정이었다. 추가적인 소프트웨어 없이는 뭘 어떻게 해야 하는지도 모를 정도로.

 

코너는 눈을 깜빡이며 두 손을 맞잡았다. 길고 가는 손가락은 정말 아름다웠다. 행크의 거친 손과는 달리. “그럼…제가 어떻게 하길 바라십니까, 행크?” 안드로이드가 물었다.

 

“젠장, 코너, 난 네가 너대로 있는 게 좋아,” 행크는 답답해하며 말했다. 행크는 코너를 보고선 눈을 문질렀다. 이게 안 좋은 생각이었을지도 모른다는 생각이 들었다. “난 네 기분이 좋길 바라. 즐겼으면 한다고.”

 

또 한 번 노란색이 회전했다. 파란색으로 돌아오기까진 몇 초가 걸렸다. 코너는 눈을 깜빡이곤 고개를 끄덕였다. “감각 센서를 켰습니다,” 명랑한 미소를 지으며 코너가 보고했다. “제 경험은 아주 한정되어 있으니, 혹시 제가 어떤 식으로든 부족한 면이 있다면 알려주세요.”

 

이번에는 행크가 꿈뻑일 차례였다. 어쩌면 입을 헤 벌렸는지도 모르지. “네…네가 뭘 했다고?”

 

코너는 행크의 떨어진 손을 잡고 다시 뺨에 가져다댔다. 이번에는 그저 쳐다보기만 하는 대신, 코너는 행크의 손길에 기대며 벌어진 입술 새로 미약하게 놀란 숨을 내쉬었다. 행크가 예고 없이 엄지로 광대뼈를 훑자…코너는 눈을 감았다.

 

“감각 센서를 켰습니다,” 이번에는 좀 더 작게 코너가 되풀이했다. “당신의 손길을 이제는 다르게 느끼고 경험할 겁니다.”

 

행크는 반사적으로 어떻게 다른데? 라고 묻고 싶은 충동을 참아냈다. 물어보는 건 반칙이었다. 행크는 좀 더 다가가 붙으며 코너를 아래로 이끌어, 베게를 베도록 그의 머리를 받쳤다. 약간의 발그스르함이 코너의 높은 광대뼈를 물들였다. 젠장, 코너는 정말 아름다웠다.

 

“코너?”

 

“네, 행크?” 코너가 속삭였다.

 

“내가 하는 것 중에 싫은 게 있으면 말해줘,” 코너의 젖은 웃옷단으로 손을 가져가며 행크가 말했다. 손끝이 코너의 골반을 따라 덧그리자 코너가 움찔거렸고, 행크도 몸을 가볍게 떨었다. “알았지?”

 

시트를 움켜잡으며 코너는 고개를 끄덕였다. “알겠습니다, 행크.”

 

이건 좀…불안하다고 해야 하나? 그래, 불안했다. 코너가 이렇게나 빤히 쳐다보는 와중에 이런 걸 한다는 것은. 크고, 호기심 어린 눈은 잠시도 행크를 떠나지 않았다. 행크는 그 시선에 진땀이 나는 걸 무시하려 애쓰며, 대신 어떻게 되어갈지 살피기로 했다. 다른 사람과 한 침대에 눕는 건 지나치게 오래간만이었다. 미경험자에게 섹스의 위험성과 쾌락을 안내하는 건 더더욱. 제대로 해야 한다는 중압감이 상당했다. 코너가 무엇인지, 코너가 행크를 보고 그를 원한다고 했을 때 무엇을 주고자 하는지까지 감안한다면 그 두 배로 그러했다. 잘해야 했다. 완벽해야만 했다.

 

행크는 천천히 시작했다. 코너는 이미 누운 채였고, 이 감각 센서란 것을 전에 써본 적이 없다면 더 진도가 나가기 전 약간의 접촉에 어떻게 반응하는지를 봐두는 게 좋을 것이다. 행크는 손을 뻗어 코너의 셔츠 아래로 밀어넣었다. 코너가 손길에 움찔하자 행크는 조금 물러났다.

 

“괜찮아?” 이게 사실은 자기가 떠올렸던 최악의 생각이 아닌지 고민하며 행크는 물었다.

 

그러나 코너는 재빠르게 고개를 저었다. “전 괜찮습니다,” 코너가 속삭였다. 행크가 웃옷을 더 높게 올리기 시작하자 그는 다시 몸에서 힘을 뺐다. “감도에 생긴 변화에 아직 적응중이라서 그렇습니다. 신경쓰지 않으셔도 됩니다.”

 

확실히 예민해지긴 했다. 행크는 맨살이 공기에 드러나자 코너가 꿈지럭거리는 걸 지켜보았다. 납작한 배, 귀여운 배꼽, 더 높고 높이 올라가서 젖은 셔츠 아래 가슴이 감질나게 살짝 보일 때까지. 행크의 눈은 그 모든 것을 샅샅히 훑으며 실체화된 완벽한 육신을 시야에 담았다. 코너는 조용했다. 행크는…그걸 바꾸고 싶었다.

 

행크는 우선 고개를 숙이고 보이는 모든 곳에 키스하는 것부터 시작하기로 했다.

 

코너의 피부에선 비 맛이 났다. 행크의 입술에 닿은 살결은 여느 인간처럼 부드럽고 따스하며 어느 모로 보나 완벽했다. 행크는 코너의 몸을 따라 스스로의 몸을 맞대며 젖은 셔츠 아래로 손을 움직이면서, 입술과 혀로는 집에 도착했을 때부터 애를 달아오르게 만들었던 가슴을 누볐다. 코너는 몸을 꿈질거리며 허리를 휘었다. 행크의 까칠한 수염이 피부를 쓸자 낮고 애달픈 교성이 흘러나왔다.

 

“감각 센서랬지?” 그냥 두기엔 너무 귀여운 유두에 입을 맞추며 행크는 혼잣말을 했다. “얼마나 느끼는데?”

 

LED가 노랗게 회전했다. 코너가 목소리를 되찾기까진 몇 초가 걸렸다. “제 센서는 일반인의 성감대와 일치합니다,” 설명을 쏟아내던 코너는 행크가 엄지로 유두를 굴리자 눈을 감고 짤막한 숨을 들이쉬었다. “성적인 자극은 제 신경 네트워크에 엔도르핀 생성을 시뮬레이트하라는 신호를 보내죠.”

 

“영어로 말해, 코너.” 행크는 가슴이 훤히 드러나도록 코너의 팔 아래로 젖은 셔츠를 더 밀어올렸다. 행크는 아래를 힐끗 보았다. 이제 코너의 달라붙는 브리프에서 뭔가 일어서 있었다. 만져보려 손끝을 내리자 코너가 애처롭게 신음했다.

 

“당신이 제게 주는 모든 감각이 느껴집니다,” 결코 영향받지 않았다고는 못할 목소리로 코너가 두서없이 말했다. 브리프의 천 너머로 행크가 성기 위를 덧그리자 코너의 허벅지가 움찔거렸다. 어떻게 생겼지? 얼마나 진짜 같을까? “전…행크, 부탁입니다. 이게 괴롭힌다는 건가요?”

 

“괴롭히는 거라,” 행크는 어쩔 수 없이 픽 웃었다. 행크는 코너에게 재미 있어 하는 시선을 던지고 브리프의 허리선에 손가락을 걸어, 허벅지 아래로 끌어내렸다. 코너는 거의 옷가지를 벗어던지고자 하는 것처럼 기꺼이 허리를 들어올렸고, 그렇게 코너는 팔 아래 뭉친 웃옷과 뺨을 붉게 물들이는 인공적인 홍조를 제외하면 온전한 알몸이 되었다. 행크는 낮은 휘파람을 불었다.

 

사이버라이프는 코너를 만들어내며 그들 스스로를 능가한 셈이었다. 행크는 안드로이드들과는 경험이 많지 않았고, 심지어 에덴 클럽에서의 그 수사도 안드로이드의 신체가 얼마나 현실적인지 많이 보여주진 못했지만, 행크는 추호의 의심도 없이 코너야말로 자신이 여태까지 본 것 중 가장 아름다운 것임을 확신했다. 모델들도 이런 완벽함은 가지지 못했다. 행크는 코너의 골반을 따라 손을 내리며 늘씬한 허벅지를 손마디로 훑었다. 코너의 성기는 완전히 발기한 채였다. 끝이 약간 발그스름한 그것은 코너의 나머지 몸만큼이나 완벽했다.

 

평범한 5인치 남짓한 길이에 코너의 다른 신체 부위처럼 늘씬했다. 탄력적인 고환은 코너가 무엇인지 감안한다면 전혀 불필요했지만, 이런 데선 고증을 중요시했을 거라고 행크는 생각할 수밖에 없었다.

 

코너를 손에 담고 답으로 목에 걸린 작은 소리를 들었을 때에야 행크는 둘이 진짜로 이 행위를 할 것임을 깨달았다. 이것. 섹스. 코너와 함께. 행크는 긴 주말 연휴이 지나면 휴게실에서 늘상 오가는 대화에 귀를 기울이지 않은 것을 후회하는 날이 올 줄은 생각지도 못했다. 순찰 담당 경관들은 클럽 경험에 일가견이 있었다. 비록 메스껍긴 해도 이런 상황에는 퍽 도움이 됐을 텐데. 성기를 따라 손가락을 움직이며 행크는 짧은 숨을 내쉬었다. “너…쌀 수는 있는 거냐?” 코너의 아찔한 표정을 보며 행크는 물었다. 맙소사, 코너의 이런 모습은 정말 섹시했다.

 

“ㄴ—네,” 행크의 손에서 좀 더 자극을 찾느라 허리를 헛되이 움찔거리며 살짝 떨리는 목소리로 안드로이드가 말했다. “충분한 자극을 받으면 사정이 가능합니다.”

 

행크는 코너를 손안에 완전히 그러쥐고는 몇 번 의미 있는 동작으로 쓰다듬었다. “아직도 ‘사정’이란 말을 할 수 있다면 내가 아직 널 충분히 못 만진 모양이군.” 믿을 수 없다는 듯 고개를 흔들다가도, 코너가 애타는 신음을 흘리자 행크의 표정은 부드러워졌다. 달아오른 성기 끝에는 신기하게도 선액과 비슷한 액체가 맺히기 시작했다. “이건 뭐지?”

 

코너는 행크가 뭘 말하는지 보기 위해 억지로 눈을 떴다. 그다지 오래 보고 있진 못했지만. 잠시 후 눈을 질끈 감으며 코너는 베개 위에 머리를 뉘이고 대신 천장으로 고개를 돌렸다. “생분해성 윤활유와 무독성 결합제를 합성해서 인간의 ㅈ—저—정액과 비—읏, 비슷한 ㄴ—농도로—“ 코너는 말을 더듬거리다 마치 포르노처럼 들리는 숨소리를 내뱉었다. “해—행크, 이렇게는 지—집중을 할 수가 없습니다.”

 

코너가 설명을 이어갈 수록 손을 점점 더 빨리 움직이던 행크는 그저 씩 웃을 뿐이었다. “바로 그거야, 코너,” 행크는 몸을 숙여 코너의 입술을 좇았다. 찾아내는 건 쉬웠고, 안드로이드가 한계에 가까워진 게 확실할 때까지 키스했다. 코너의 몸이 얼마나 달아올라 있는지 느낄 수 있었다. LED는 황색에서 청색이었다가 다시 황색으로 터지듯 바뀌었다. 빛이 완전히 노란색에 머물자 행크는 천천히 몸을 떼며 손의 속도를 늦췄다.

 

코너가 눈을 뜨기까진 조금 시간이 걸렸다. 어둠 속에서 심장 박동이 산산히 흩어졌다. 코너의 손가락은 밑의 시트를 꾹 움켜쥐었고, 마침내 짙고 짙은 눈에 경이를 담은 채 행크를 바라보았다. 허벅지에 닿은 성기는 진짜처럼 달아올라 움찔거렸다.

 

“느낌이…느낌이 좋아요,” 코너가 속삭이다시피 말했다. 커다래진 눈으로 순진하게, 더 원한다는 뜻으로 행크를 보면서.

 

“더 좋아질 거다,” 행크는 약속하며 뒤로 물러나 앉았다. “셔츠는 벗어. 방해만 될 테니까.”

 

일어나 앉으며, 코너는 셔츠를 벗어서는 조금 어정쩡하게 두 손에 들었다. “당신도 벗으실 겁니까?” 가까이 뒀다간 옷이 더러워질 지도 모른단 깨달음에 셔츠를 치워두며 코너가 물었다. 전라에 상기된 코너의 눈빛은 행크의 심장을 달릴 때보다도 더욱 거세게 뛰게 만들었다.

 

코너의 질문도 전혀 도움이 되지 않았다. 행크는 살짝 굳었다가 아직도 걸치고 있는 젖은 운동복을 내려다보았다. 행크의 것도 석고만큼이나 단단해져 있었고, 지금 일어나는 일이 일인 만큼 두터운 옷 아래 땀이 흘렀다. 행크는 배 위에 손을 올렸다가 괜히 움찔했다. 코너 같은 상대와 한 방에서 몸을 내보이기엔 아무리 뛰어도 부족할 것만 같았다.

 

“아니,” 행크는 고개를 들며 말했다. “별로 보기 좋지 않을 거야.”

 

코너는 고개를 조금 갸웃거리다가, 딱 외설스러워 보일 만큼만 다리를 벌린 채 뒤로 기대었다. “왜 그렇게 생각하시죠?” 코너가 조용히 물었다. LED의 빛이 그의 몸에 창백한 조명을 드리웠다. 코너가 얼마나 아름다운지를 내보이는 효과만 날 뿐이었다. 행크는 제 몸을 보면 충분히 답이 될 거라고 생각했다. 하지만 코너라면 그 뻔한 답을 쉽게 알아챌 것 같지도 않았다.

 

행크는 침대 위에서 몸을 움직이며 운동복의 너덜너덜한 밑단을 만지작거렸다. 오래된 경찰 학교 시절의 옷은 곳곳이 닳고 늘어나 얼룩지거나 찢어지거나 땀흘리기에나 쓸모 있을 물건이었다. 행크는 뻔한 비유를 애써 무시했다. “젠장, 코너, 네가 보고 싶어할 리가 없잖냐?” 행크는 웃옷을 놓고 눈을 문질렀다. 흥분을 죽이는 방법이 있다면 바로 이것일지도 모른다. “난 너처럼 팔팔한 젊은이가 아냐.”

 

“네,” 여전히 빤히 쳐다보며 흥분을 유지중인, 못 견디도록 매력적인 코너가 말했다. “당신은 행크죠.”

 

“그래, 그리고 행크는 그…그…너 뭐하는 거냐?” 질문은 하마터면 못 나올 뻔했다. 행크는 헛숨을 삼켰다. 코너가 침대에 누우며 다리를 벌리자 혀가 입천장에 쩍 붙어버렸다. 우아한 손이 그 사이로 움직여, 단단해진 성기를 지나 입구를 조심스레 매만졌다.

 

“전 당신과 섹스를 하고 싶습니다,” 코너가 결연하게 말했다. 심지어 집중하느라 눈썹까지 모은 채로. “옷을 벗어주셨으면 좋겠지만, 어찌되었든 전 당신과 섹스를 할 겁니다. 당신을 원하니까요.”

 

“…빌어먹을, 코너,” 행크는 중얼거리며 완전히 자제력을 잃기 전에 눈을 감았다. 심호흡, 그리고 숨죽인 욕설을 한 번 더 내뱉은 뒤 행크는 셔츠를 잡아당겨 벗고는 침대 너머로 내던졌다. 침실의 서늘한 공기가 피부를 불편하게 찔렀지만, 코너의 눈빛에 금방 몸이 달궈졌다. 코너의 시선을 똑바로 마주보는 건 힘든 일이었다. 그래도 어떻게든 해냈지만, 달리 방법이 없기 때문이었다. “적어도 그건 내가 하게 해줘.”

 

코너는 얼른 손을 치웠다. 노린 것처럼. 허나 코너의 미소는 행크의 신경질마저도 씻어내릴 만큼 환했다. “물론입니다, 행크,” 행크의 가슴에 손을 올리며 코너가 중얼거렸다. 맞닿는 손가락은 따스했고, 부드럽게 그 손가락은 행크의 말캉한 살결과 명치에 두텁게 난 털을 만져내렸다. 여기저기에 난 흉터에 머무르기도 했다. 수년 간의 총상과 수술은 흔적을 남겼다. 잠시 동안, 코너는 그 흉터들에 대해 묻고 싶어하는 것 같았다. 하지만 잠시 동안만이었다.

 

짙은 눈이 행크를 마주보았다. “바지를 벗어주십시오, 행크,” 코너는 손을 옆으로 떨구며 부탁했다. “그럼 시작할 수 있겠죠.”

 

이건 빌어먹게도 비현실적이었다. 이 모든 게. 하나도 남김없이. 코너는 거칠게 침을 삼키고선, 허리에서 다리 아래로 운동복을 잡아당기며 날카롭게 한숨을 내쉬었다. 꼴사납고 세찬 동작이었다. 옷이 발목에 얽히자 행크는 옷가지가 바닥에 떨어지도록 걷어차내며 끙 하는 소리를 냈다. 싸늘한 공기가 허벅지와 팔에 난 털을 곤두서게 만들었지만, 채 몸을 떨기도 전에 코너의 지켜보는 눈 속 정확하고, 집중하는 시선이 다시 따뜻해지게 만들었다.

 

“이제 됐지?” 행크가 물었다.

 

코너는 고개를 끄덕였다. “네. 그럼,” 코너가 행크의 다리 사이를, 그 다음 제 중심부를 번갈아보고는 말했다. “어떻게 진행할까요?”

 

진행? 너무도 고상한 표현이었다. 행크는 눈썹 하나를 올리고선 더 가까이 숙이며, 코너의 벌려진 다리 사이에 자리잡도록 몸을 움직였다. 허벅지를 따라 손을 쓸어내리다가 코너의 눈꺼풀이 파르르 떨리자 꾹 쥐었다. 행크는 코너의 표정을 예의주시하며 손을 높이, 더 높이, 더욱 높이 움직여갔다. 코너의 성기를 어루만진 뒤 손가락을 아래로 내려 입구의 부드러운 살결을 신중히 매만졌다.

 

“아무래도 이건 힘들 것 같은데,” 행크는 주저하며 말했다. 목소리가 얼마나 허스키해졌는지 스스로도 놀랄 정도였다.

 

“왜…왜죠, 행크?” 코너의 뺨은 어두운 핑크색으로 달아오른 채, 허리는 행크의 손가락을 찾듯이 살짝 움찔거렸다. “제 욕구는 충분히 표현했다고 생각했습니다만. 의심되시나요?”

 

행크는 눈을 굴리고 가벼운 벌을 주는 셈으로 고환 아래를 거칠게 엄지로 쓸었다. 코너는 놀란 듯 거친 숨을 내쉬고는 몸에 빳빳하게 힘을 주었다. “아니, 이 버르장머리 없는 꼬마야,” 행크는 중얼거리며, 사과하듯이 엄지를 부드럽게 움직여 코너를 떨게 했다. “젤이 없어. 준비도 안 하고 다짜고짜 해버릴 순 없으니까…”

 

코너의 LED가 황색으로 변했다. 뭔가의 신호라는 것을 행크는 진작에 깨달았어야 했지만, 다음 순간 축축한 뭔가가 손가락을 적실 거라곤 예측하지 못했으니 아마도 그는 스스로 생각하는 것보다도 덜떨어진 탐정이리라.

 

“이런 염병할!” 화들짝 놀라며 행크는 손을 거둬들였다. 행크는 코너의 얼굴에서 다리 사이로, 그리고 제 손을 번갈아보았다. 젖은 손가락에 빛이 반사되어 반짝였다. 코너의 입구도 똑같이 미끌거렸다. “이게 대체 뭐야, 코너?”

 

“윤활제가 필요하다고 하셨잖습니까,” 안드로이드는 여전히 순진하게 말했다. “따로 마련된 것이 없으니 그저 제가 직접 준비한 것뿐입니다.”

 

“너…네가 뭘했다고?” 행크는 천천히 손을 다시 내려 불과 방금 전까지만 해도 따뜻하고, 메말라 있던 피부를 만져보았다. 여전히 따뜻하긴 했지만, 조심스레 만져보자 코너의 내부가 이 젤 같은 물질로 젖어 있음을 알 수 있었다. 몸에 훅 끼쳐오는 열기에 행크는 입술을 깨물었다. 젠장. 염병할, 이건…이건 정말 욕이 나오도록 섹시했다.

 

제길, 코너가 다시 말하는 중이었다.

 

“—그리고 이건 그저 제 움직임이 내부적으로 원활하도록 돕는 윤활유일 뿐입니다,” 아마도 행크가 소리를 지른 이유를 문자 그대로 이해한 모양인지 코너는 열심히 설명하던 중이었다. “독성도 없고 손쉽게 준비 가능합니다. 이런 용도로 쓰이는 건 아니지만, 다음번에 더 나은 질의 윤활제를 준비하기 전까진 괜찮을 겁니다.”

 

“다—다음번에?” 행크는 웃어버렸다. 그는 한 손으로 코너 위에 자리를 잡고는 남은 손으로는 안드로이드가 얼마나 뻑뻑한지 알아가기로 했다. “아직 한 번도 하지도 않았는데 벌써 네가 또 하고 싶을 거라고 생각하는군.” 첫 손가락은 쉽게 들어갔다. 코너의 내벽은 비단처럼 부드럽고 마치 한 시간도 전부터 준비된 것처럼 완벽하게 젖어 있었다. 신이시여, 이렇게나 자극적일 줄은. 염병할.

 

“당신을 좋아하니까요, 행크.” 코너는 가볍게 떨며 허벅지를 좀 더 넓게 펼치고, 속눈썹 사이로 행크를 힐끗 보았다. “굳이 풀어주지 않으셔도 됩니다. 전 다치지 않을 겁니다.”

 

행크는 그 말이 사실이란 걸 알았기에 첫 손가락 옆으로 하나를 더 밀어넣었다. 코너는 그를 위해 황홀하도록 몸을 열어보이며, 숨을 헐떡이면서 고개를 젖히고 성마르게 몸을 뒤틀었다. 코너는 자신을 속속들이, 못 견디도록 완벽한 그 모든 것을 적나라하게 내보였다. 움찔거리고 몸을 휘며 느릿하게 헤집는 손가락을 찾아 헤맸다. “내가 이걸 건너뛰고 진짜 구경거릴 놓칠 거라고 생각했다면 실수한 거다, 코너.”

 

그 말에 코너의 성기가 움찔거렸다. 행크가 손가락을 가위처럼 움직이자 끄트머리에 선액 한 방울이 맺혔고, 그는 코너를 침대에 눕혀 놓기 위해 코너의 골반을 잡고 내리눌러야 했다. 행크는 몸을 가까이 붙여 코너의 배, 갈비뼈, 그리고 가슴과 목덜미를 올라 부드러운 입술에까지 키스했다. 세 번째 손가락도 앞선 두 개처럼 손쉽게 받아들여졌다. 행크는 코너의 덜덜 떨리는 숨결에도 입을 맞추며 이 순간의 모든 것을 만끽했다.

 

고문은 몇 분 더 이어졌다. 코너가 서두르거나 재촉할 때마다, 행크는 코너가 얌전해질 때까지 내리누르고 키스했다. 솔직히, 자극적이기 짝이 없었다. 코너는 더 강했다. 제어를 잃고 너무 세게 튀어오르거나 어깨를 너무 꽉 잡을 때마다 행크는 느낄 수 있었다. 코너는 너무도 강하면서도 행크가 자신을 억누르고, 전만큼은 만족시켜주지 못하는 키스를 위해 붙잡도록 해주었다.

 

행크는 손가락을 빼내고는 손을 뒤덮은 액체로 자신의 성기를 적셨다. 코너는 어둑해지고 멀건 눈으로 그를 쳐다보았다. “정말로 하고 싶어?” 행크가 물었다. 진심이란 걸 믿기까진 아직도 실감이 나지 않아 수 천번을 더 물어야 할 것 같았기 때문이었다. “네가 싫으면 멈춰도 돼.”

 

“시끄러워요, 행크,” 코너는 숨을 내쉬며, 아직 받지 못하는 자극을 찾아 허리를 들어올렸다. “그냥 입 다물고 박아줘요.”

 

“이제 와서 박는다고 표현하는 거냐?” 행크는 성기를 잡고는 코너의 한쪽 허벅지를 자신의 골반에 걸쳐 공간을 확보했다. 귀두가 코너의 부드럽고, 젖은 분홍색 입구에 닿을락 말락했다. 맙소사, 정말 할 건가? 너무나 어리고 아름다운 코너가, 짙은 눈으로 행크를 올려다보았다. 원한다면 누구나 가질 수 있겠지만, 코너는…행크를 원했다. 정말이지 염병할 엉망진창이었지만, 행크는 코너가 머뭇거리는 걸 오래 기다리지 않을 것임을 알았다.

 

“행크, 제발—"

 

“제길, 코너, 알았다고,” 행크는 소리를 삼키며, 뺨이 살짝 뜨거워지는 와중에도 코너 위로 몸을 숙이고 손을 찾아 맞잡았다. 감상적이었지만, 어쩔 수가 없었다. 그는 코너의 얼굴을 마주보고는 고개를 돌리고 싶은 것을 참아냈다. 허리를 앞으로 움직였다. 행크는 더 이상 뒤돌아보지 않고 안으로 밀어넣었다.

 

코너의 손은 행크의 손에 딱 맞았다. 몹시 감상적인 깨달음이긴 했지만 그것도 어쩔 수 없었다. 두 사람의 몸이 맞물리며 손가락이 뒤얽혔고, 따뜻하고 부드러운 조임은 지나치게 좋아 행크는 꿈을 꾸는 것만 같았다. 이 순간의 모든 것이 완벽했다. 코너의 몸에서부터 그의 얼굴에 떠오른 살짝 긴장된 표정까지, 전부 행크 본인은 누릴 자격이 없는 무엇인 것만 같았다. 짙은 갈색 눈이 마치 신을 보듯 그를 올려다보았다. 벌어진 입술, 핏기 어린 뺨을 한 채 코너는 몸을 떨며 애타는 신음을 흘렸고, 마치 아침 햇살에 벌어지는 꽃처럼 그의 몸은 행크를 온전히 감싸안았다.

 

“이런 젠장, 젠장," 행크는 가쁜 숨을 내쉬며 코너의 낭창한 손을 더욱 힘주어 붙잡았다. 만약 코너가 인간이었더라면 다치게 할까봐 걱정했을지도 모를 일이었다. 그러나 코너는 인간이 아니었고, 행크의 악력은 인공 피부가 멍들 만큼 세지도 않았다. “맙소사, 코너. 너무 빌어먹게 조여.”

 

“죄송해요,” 코너는 헐떡이며 지나치게 인간적으로 입술을 깨물었다. 둘의 몸 사이에서 그의 성기가 거의 체액을 흘려내다시피 하고 있었다. “제가…제가 좀 더 느슨하게—"

 

“그럴 꿈도 꾸지 마,” 행크는 으르렁거리며 코너를 침대에 꼭 내리눌렀다. 마치 그렇게 하면 코너가 이 순간을 무엇 하나 바꾸지 않을 것처럼. “넌 다른 건 아무 것도 하지 말고 그저 즐기기만 하면 된다, 알았지?”

 

신음소리. 코너는 눈을 감으며 베개 위로 고개를 돌리고서는, 알아들었다는 뜻으로 끄덕였다. 행크는 코너의 목에 얼굴을 묻고는 남지 않을 자국을 남기려 핥고 깨물고 빨아당겼다. 젠장, 정말 뻑뻑했다. 첫경험이면 으레 보일 고통이라곤 전혀 보이지 않으면서도 그만큼 조여왔다. 코너는 행크의 손을 꼭 죄며, 입맞춤 속에서 약하게 신음했다. 행크는 그 신음을 좀 더 키우려 허리를 앞으로 움직였다.

 

“느낌이 어때?” 코너의 목, 뺨에 입맞춤을 남기며 행크는 물었다. 신이시여, 이렇게나 기분이 좋은데도 천천히 한다는 것은 무척이나 어려웠다. 코너의 성기는 둘의 복부 사이에 갇혀 있었다. 행크는 몸을 더 바짝 맞대며 길고, 매끄럽게 움직여 그를 뒤흔들었다. “기분은 괜찮냐? 좋아?”

 

코너는 눈썹을 찡그리며 눈을 감고는 이리저리 몸을 뒤틀다가, 몸이 침대 위로 밀쳐질 만큼 행크가 세게 박아넣자 몸을 바짝 세웠다. “해—행크,” 코너가 머리부터 발끝까지 전율하며 더듬거렸다. “너무…너무 강해요. 생각을—도저히—좋아요,” 숨이 걸려 콜록대면서도, 코너는 갈망하는 빛을 띄운 얼굴로 행크의 시선을 마주했다. “괜찮아요. 기분 좋아요. 생각을 못 하겠어요. 더 해주세요.”

 

어떤 쾌감을 느끼는 걸까? 행크와 조금이라도 비슷한 느낌일까? 피에 불이 붙고 손바닥에서 땀이 나는, 순전히 타인의 몸을 더욱 원하는 데에서만 오는, 내장에 주먹을 맞은 듯한 아찔함? 행크는 시트 위에서 무릎을 움직이고는 허리를 앞으로, 더 세고 빠르게 움직였다. 부드럽지만 여전히 강하게, 오래 유지하기엔 너무도 깊은 키스로 코너의 애처롭고 가는 교성을 좇으면서. 숨을 쉴 필요가 없는 코너와는 달리 행크는 숨을 고르려 애를 썼다. 침대는 끽끽거리고 덜컥이며 벽에 쿵쿵 부딪혔다.

 

“행크,” 코너가 쌕쌕거렸다. “해—행크, 저—"

 

코너의 온몸이 멈췄다. 행크를 쥔 손에 바짝 힘이 들어가며 등뼈가 활처럼 휘었다. 관자놀이의 LED가 노랑, 노랑이었다가 아주 잠깐 빨갛게 되었다—오르가즘이군, 행크는 깨달았다. 행크 또한 절정에 다다르기엔 그 생각만으로도 충분했다.

 

너무 빨랐다. 솔직히 창피하도록 빨랐지만, 행크는 그래도 코너가 먼저 갔다는 사실을 위안삼기로 했다. 코너의 오르가즘이 가까이서는 어떻게 보일지 지켜보고 싶었지만, 행크는 신음하며 눈을 감을 수밖에 없었다. 놓치다니 바보 같았지만, 이런 저녁을 보낸 뒤에 태연한 척하는 건 도저히 무리였다. 행크는 코너의 손을 꼭 잡고는 마치 목숨이 걸린 것 마냥 거세게 파고들며, 시야가 새하얘지고 쾌락이 모든 것을 지워버리도록 밀치고 들어갔다. 몸이 욱씬거렸고 행크는 코너의 머리카락에 얼굴을 숨겼다.

 

너무 좋았다. 모든 게 지나치게 좋았다.

 

아직 덜 배운 사람이라면 오르가즘은 어디서 왔건 상관없이 그저 오르가즘일 뿐이라고 말할지도 모른다. 반면에 행크는, 이 감각이 눈 사이를 정확히 후려치는 걸 느꼈다. 코너라서 그런 거라고, 그는 생각했다. 흐물흐물해진 정신 속 소음을 꿰뚫는 유일한 생각이었다. 코너가 그의 침대에 누워 있었고, 그는 코너의 몸 안에 파고든 채였고, 코너가 복부에 진하게 사정하며 둘 사이를 진득한 액체 범벅으로 만들었다.

 

행크는 그 온기에, 끈적함에 신음했다. 이게 다 끝나면 코너는 완전히 엉망진창일 게 분명했다. 행크는 코너 안에 사정하기 전에 빼야 한다는 생각도 채 하지 못한 터였다. 하지만 행크는 어찌어찌해서 코너 위에 완전히 무너지기 전에 몸을 빼내고는 간신히 옆으로 굴러 누웠다. 어떻게든지. 너무 뜨거워진 살과 땀투성이인 상태에서도 행크는 황홀경을 느끼며 코너의 옆자리에 쓰러졌다. 코너도 아직 떨어지고 싶지 않은 것처럼 손에 꼭 매달린 채 그를 따라갔다. 행크는 남은 손으로 얼굴을 감추고 땀에 젖은 머리카락을 손가락으로 움켜쥐었다.

 

신이시여. 신이시여, 젠장, 환장하겠군.

 

행크가 숨을 고르기까진 민망하도록 긴 시간이 걸렸다. 제길, 정말 몸이 엉망이긴 한 모양이었다. 행크는 팔을 미끄러뜨려 내리고선 침대 위로 풀썩 내려놓았다. 서늘한 공기가 눈썹에 맺힌 땀을 천천히 마르게 했고 몸도 다시 가라앉았다. 이렇게나 흥분한 건 너무 오랜만이었다. 온몸의 신경이 마치 노래하듯 팽팽히 당겨진 느낌이었고, 뼛속까지 깊은 피로는 홀로 보낸 밤이 길어 오랫동안 잊어버렸던 친구와도 같았다. 행크는 코너는 어떤지 보려 고개를 돌렸다. 안드로이드가 지나치게 조용하자 조금 긴장된 탓이었다.

 

걱정할 필요는 없었다. 코너는 옆에 누운 채 분홍빛으로 뺨을 붉히며 특유의 그 기묘한 미소를 띤 채였다. 비록 정액과 그…그 인공 윤활유와 다른 체액에 뒤덮였으면서도 코너는 한없이 행복해 보였다. 행복하면서도 다른 데에 정신이 팔린 상태란 것을, 행크는 코너의 얼굴을 적시는 노란 불빛을 보고 눈치채며 얼굴을 조금 찌푸렸다. 대체 이런 상황에서 뭘 계산하는 거지?

 

“뭐야?” 행크는 쉰 목소리로 물으며 코너의 회전하는 LED를 톡톡 두드렸다. “네 처리 기능이 몇 분간 멈출 정도로 세게 박아준 줄 알았는데.”

 

코너는 미소 지으며 손을 밀어냈다. 코너는 고개를 베개 위에 뉘였고 계산 처리 중임을 뜻하는 황색 불빛은 다시 차분한 청색으로 바뀌었다. “그냥 경위님이 방금 소모하신 예상 칼로리량을 계산했을 뿐입니다,” 코너가 도움이 되고자 하는 투로 보고했다. “117 칼로리 정도 됩니다, 평균보다 살짝 높군요.”

 

행크는 입을 쩍 벌리고 뚫어져라 쳐다보았다. 코너는 고개를 갸웃거렸지만 계속 말을 이어갔다. 당연하게도.

 

“경위님 정도의 체형을 가진 사람이 4마일을 뛰었을 때 소모하는 평균 칼로리는 약 450 칼로리 정도입니다,” 코너가 말했다. “따라서 이런 활동이 뛰는 것보다 더 맘에 드신다면, 일일 운동을 이걸로 대체하는 것도 고려해 봐야겠군요.”

 

“코너, 대체 무슨—"

 

“물론,” 안드로이드는 지지 않고 계속했다. “조깅만큼 칼로리를 소모하려면 하루에 적어도 네 번은 해야 할 테니—"

 

거기까지였다. 이건…이건 행크가 지금 버틸 수 있는 한계를 아득히 넘어선 말이었고, 행크는 가까이 있는 베개를 집어 코너의 얼굴에 짓누르는 것으로 그 의사를 표현했다. “이런 염병할, 코너,” 행크는 씨근거렸다. “너 날 죽이려는 거냐?”

 

베개가 손에서 빠져나갔다. 코너는 커다랗고 애정 담긴 눈으로 행크를 바라보며 입술을 끌어올리고 미소 지었다. “제 말뜻은 정확히 그 반대입니다만,” 코너는 중얼거리며 행크에게 조금 더 가까이 붙었다. 이렇게나 가까이 있으면 화를 내기도 힘들었다. 행크는 인상을 구기려 애를 썼다. 코너가 어깨에 뺨을 부비자, 행크는 완전히 져버리고 말았다.

 

행크는 낮은 한숨을 내쉬고는 침대에 축 늘어졌다. 그는 코너에게 팔을 두르고는 완전히 체념한 채 천장을 응시했다. “나랑 하는 게 그렇게 맘에 들었다고?” 반만 농담 삼아 행크는 혼잣말처럼 물었다. 그처럼 나이 많은 남자랑. 우라질.

 

“전 당신과 함께 하는 거라면 뭐든지 좋습니다, 행크.” 그 말에 행크는 고개를 돌렸다. 코너가 미소지어 보였다. “이것도 아주 즐거웠습니다. 당연히, 제게 비교 대상이 많은 건 아니지만, 당신은 솜씨 좋게 저를 절정에 이ㄹ—"

 

“알았다, 알았어, 이제 그만 말해,” 코너의 말을 묻어버리며 행크는 옆으로 돌아누웠다. 얼굴이 화끈거렸고 코너가 그것까지 지적하는 건 바라지 않았다. “잘 시간이다. 그만 말해, 알았지? 전원을 끄는 거든 뭐든 네가 밤에 하는 걸 하라고.”

 

품에 안긴 코너의 몸에 힘이 들어갔다. “여기에 있으란 말씀이십니까?” 조용한 목소리로 코너가 물었다. 행크는 눈을 감았다. 코너가 무슨 표정을 짓고 있을지 상상이 갔고, 그런 표정은 보고 싶지 않았다. “제가…제가 당신과 같이 자길 바라세요?”

 

“나랑 같이 하는 거라면 뭐든 좋다며?” 행크는 눈 하나를 살짝 떴다. 코너가 어떻게 미소 짓는지를 보자 심장이 살짝 이상하게 조여왔다. 다시 눈을 감으며 행크는 자기 입술에도 픽 웃음을 띄웠다. “그럼 그냥 이것도 같이 해.”

 

“행크…”

 

“쉬잇.” 행크는 코너의 허리에 한 팔을 두르고 남은 팔 하나는 베개 아래로 밀어넣었다. 다른 사람과 같이 자는 건 너무 오랜만이었다. 어떻게 하는지조차 거의 잊어버렸을 정도로. 행크에겐 운좋게도 코너에겐 사실 잠을 잘 필요가 없었으니 잘못 안아도 상관은 없으리라. 그래도 행크는 제대로 해내기 위해 노력했다. 코너는…코너에겐 그런 노력을 들일 가치가 있었으므로.

 

“잘 자라, 코너,” 행크는 중얼거렸다.

 

입맞춤이 뺨에 닿자 얼굴이 타올랐다.

 

“안녕히 주무세요, 행크. 푹 쉬어요.” 행크는 소리를 삼키고 코너를 좀 더 꼭 끌어안았다.

 

완벽하지는 않았다. 행크는 몸이 끈적끈적한 데다 욱씬거렸고, 코너는 인간처럼 부드럽지 않았다. 이마의 LED는 어둑한 방 안에서 지나치게 밝은 탓에 행크는 눈을 감은 상태에서도 눈꺼풀 너머로 비치는 차분한 청색 빛을 볼 수 있었다. 마치 블라인드 틈새로 스며드는 귀찮은 햇살처럼. 하지만 코너는 따스했다. 코너는 따스하고 바로 곁에 있었고, 몸을 조금 움직이자 행크의 입술은 부드러운 관자놀이에 스쳤다. 코너는 더 품에 기대며 좀 더 갈구했다. 바로 행크를.

 

완벽하지는 않았다.

 

하지만 앞으로 그렇게 될 수도 있었다.


End file.
